El adorado desconocido
by Daniratoe
Summary: UA -Estudiante de Literatura, Sakura Haruno frecuenta una librería, pero no solo por su pasión por los libros, sino por su adorado desconocido, de cabello azabache y ojos negros. Tímida e introvertida, guarda su secreto. ¿Qué pensará él de ella?
1. Prefacio: La contraportada

**¡Holaa! Sí, sí... ya sé que aún no termino con Ese sabor a ti, pero tuve un arranque creativo, (bueno un par) de este posible fic nuevo. Este sería algo así como el prefacio (prólogo) de la historia. Lo pongo sólo para probar si es que les interesa la historia.**

**Básicamente, la historia tiene a Sakura como una estudiante de Literatura, que va constantemente a una librería, aunque si es que les gusta el argumento, espero poder omitir detalles aquí y dejar que ustedes vayan descubriendo la historia (y yo también, jaja)**

**Sin más, les dejo el Prefacio.**

**Disclaimer: ¡Naruto NO me pertenece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prefacio<strong>

**La contraportada**

Me sentí como se sentiría un libro en el estante de _los_ _más destacados _en una librería. Más específicamente, me sentí como su contraportada: a la expectativa de que, con lo poco que reflejaba de mí, y con ese –de alguna forma– vago misterio insinuante a conocerme más, alguien en especial me tomara de ese estante de libros; que alguien fijara su atención en mí.

Sobre todo la atención de _esa_ persona en mí.

Era bastante difícil –si continuamos con la comparación de los libros– que eso sucediera en la realidad tan fácil, gracias a la cantidad de _competencia_ que tenía a mí alrededor. _Libros_ mucho más vistosos, interesantes, prometedores y misteriosos que yo; por lo que yo significaba un pequeño _libro_, delgado, muy poco llamativo y casi opacado por el resto, ubicado casi estratégicamente para que nadie me divisara o por lo menos, no se dieran cuenta de mi presencia.

Yo seguía allí, fijando mi mirada en –por pura coincidencia– libro que tenía en las manos. Alguna novela empalagosa de amor, que –de nuevo, por casualidad– había llamado mi atención. Me sentía como la protagonista, salvo el caso de que por lo menos ella tenía una esperanza de salir con la frente en alto y no solo eso, con su sueño a su lado. A pesar de que era una muy bella historia, en este instante no era exactamente en lo que tenía plasmada mi atención en un cien por ciento.

Esos ojos eran un sueño total. Él era majestuoso para mí, era un libro sin contraportada, sin una introducción prolongada, que consistía en tres simples palabras: "_Ven, y descúbreme"_ y solo pensarle era un diluvio de dulce emoción. Yo no era la única interesada y –por obvias razones– él era el único ejemplar. Ejemplar tan codiciado, que era casi un tesoro nacional.

_"Creo que me he excedido con las comparaciones de personas con libros"_ pensé avergonzada de mi misma a mi apasionada e hiperbólica actitud frente a una descripción sobre él.

Pero yo seguía allí, sin llamar su atención, como si yo no fuera su _tipo de lectura. _Sin realmente recibir un atisbo de mirada suya, aunque fuere por el rabillo del ojo, sin recibir aunque sea una corazonada de que fue por coincidencia_. "La maldita coincidencia"_.

Su cabello era negro y alborotado, sus ojos igual de oscuros, a la vez su piel era blanca, perfecta, suave a la vista; _"Dios sabrá si al tacto también"_. Sacudí mi cabeza nuevamente avergonzada por lo astuta que es mi yo interno.

¿En qué iba? ¡Ah, sí! El era alto y fornido, definitivamente protector bajo esos brazos, y posiblemente delicado a la vez. Hubiera sido esplendido comprobarlo, pero soy una muchacha tan callada… tan tímida cuando se trata de él.

Mi mirada se atrevió a mirarle fijamente sin mi consentimiento. Parecía impasible, imponente, poderoso, sobrenatural y sobre todo, perfecto. No me di cuenta de la triste mirada de adoración que le profesaba ni la fijeza con la que lo hacía. Tampoco me di cuenta de que había cerrado el libro, y tampoco noté que no pude retirarla cuando él me encontró espiándole con urgencia. Con algún tipo de ruego en mis ojos verdes, con algún tipo de palpito en mis pupilas, sin siquiera pestañear. Era como verle a él, sin estarle mirando en realidad, sino sólo deseándole, allí, como una idiota enamorada sin ninguna posibilidad, pero con un brillo de esperanza porque eso era lo único que podía soportar. Con una lágrima que en realidad no quise aventurar, pero se escapó. Yo no era esa muchacha del libro, de ninguna forma podía serlo, porque yo era más real que ella, y de la misma forma, más infeliz.

Y me sentía tan idiota sin poder retirarle la mirada abstraída, sino manteniéndola, con la misma impaciencia, esperanza, deseo, tristeza y adoración como cuando me atrapó encontrándole. Pero noté algo que jamás había notado en él. Nunca en mis tantas visitas a esta librería, con el objetivo de verle a él, distraído por la excusa de mi pasión por la literatura.

Él me miró, con una diminuta, casi imperceptible sonrisa –tan mínima que pensé que las lagrimas me habían difuminado la imagen de él, engañándome. Parpadeé por primera vez en un tiempo indefinido, confundida. Y fue como reaccionar a ese hechizo: me logré mover al fin, todavía turbada y sorprendida. Y con mis mejillas adornadas de unas pinceladas de un color carmín leve me levanté abochornada. Por el rabillo del ojo noté su inquietud y su pequeña sonrisa se difuminó.

Me miró tomar el libro y perderme en los estantes de la gran librería. A mi espalda escuché el ruido de una silla raspar el suelo con delicadeza y unos pasos apresurados. Yo soy pequeña y de piernas cortas, por lo que le sentí cerca, me veía, a mi espalda, pero no me detuve.

Cuando encontré el estante de donde había sacado el libro, me apresuré en guardarlo y me giré, comenzando casi a correr. No volví a sentir el paso de aquél muchacho que me alborotaba. Me sentí segura al salir de la librería.

—¡Oye! ¡Espera!– fue extraño escuchar su voz varonil por primera vez dirigida a mí. Intenté ignorarlo y apresuré el paso pero él me seguía— Por favor, detente—dijo, y fue como si me hubiera enviado una orden. Algo asustado y ruborizada me di la vuelta, con las manos en el pecho y los ojos como platos, en notable sorpresa. Él me alcanzó al fin.

Y la más estúpida cosa que se me ocurrió hacer fue tartamudear. Me sentí terrible, me sentí boba. Me preocupé de lo que pudiera pensar de mi hasta ahora, con toda la escapada y todo incluido.

—Yo… no quería… yo no esperaba... yo… eh, quiero decir…–me sentí intimidada cuando él me miró extrañado y me regaló una sonrisa de suficiencia. Él sabía que me ponía nerviosa y lo disfrutó. Y yo me molesté por ello. – ¡Uchiha-san, esto no es divertido!

Quise golpearme la frente contra el faro más cercano, o en su defecto, tirarme a la avenida en donde algún carro, con mucha suerte, podría atropellarme.

—Fascinante, sabes quién soy. No me sorprende demasiado, de todos modos.–dijo arrogante con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Me di la vuelta frustrada y empecé a alejarme de él.

— ¡No seas un payaso!–solté enrabiada por hacerme sentir tan avergonzada. Noté que dejó de sonreír cuando volvió a detenerme.

—Espera, pequeña–me sonrojé sin saber exactamente si lo decía burlándose de mi estatura o por alguna muestra de afecto. Dudé mucho de la segunda opción. Me mostré molesta. – Te veo mucho en la librería, ¿Te gusta pasar allí, verdad? –sonó bastante ridícula la pregunta. Me sentí confundida aunque asentí sin mirarle. No me atrevía a cruzarme con esos ojos como la noche. Me perdería si lo hacía.

—¿Tiene alguna importancia?– pregunté tratando de no mostrarme nerviosa en ningún momento, aun sin mirarle fijamente. No serviría de nada si le veía.

Soltó una risa burlona, tal vez captando mi intento de alejarme o de evitar que me viera tan débil frente a él. Era más impresionante de cerca.

—Ninguna en especial–dijo desinteresadamente, y no comprendí la conversación. Estuve a punto de abrir mi boca para preguntar algo y agresivamente alejarme de allí, a la defensiva, pero él se adelantó a cualquier paso que yo pudiera dar.– ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Fue ridículo, nuevamente. El sentimiento de tristeza fue imposible de evitar y ocultar. Mis fuerzas flaquearon. "_Claro, él no me conoce. Nunca ha visto este libro, no sabe su titulo"._

—Haruno Sakura…–susurré despacio. Tan despacio que podría no haberme escuchado. –Me tengo que ir…–dije al sentir que no podía evitar más la tristeza. Necesitaba alejarme, o me humillaría a mi misma llorando frente a un desconocido. Un adorado desconocido.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero que les guste.<strong>

**Según sus reviews, veré si es buena idea continuar de largo con la historia.**

**así que comenten mucho y bonito (:**

**Adieu~**


	2. Cerezo

**Hola! disculpen el retraso. Ahí ando haciendo lo que puedo. pero les traigo el fic de todas formas. aun con la cantidad de cosas que debería estar haciendo, jaja. en fin, aquí empieza el fic. les dejo el primer capitulo.  
><strong>

**Disfrútenlo :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: ¡Naruto NO me pertenece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Uno<strong>

**_Cerezo_  
><strong>

Ojos verdes almendrados, estatura media, cabello singularmente rosado y piel blanca y suave. Así de simple era yo.

No tan simple, tal vez. Para muchas personas resultaba ser una mujer exótica, principalmente por el extraño color de cabello con el que había nacido –pocos creían en realidad que fuera natural–, pero era un interés efímero, causado por la curiosidad, la impresión que causaba esa tonalidad. Sin contar esto, soy una chica como cualquier otra: ilusionada, soñadora y apasionada, que buscaba la atención de _alguien_ en especial.

Era curioso que con toda la atención pasajera que recibía no había alguien que de verdad me notara por más de 10 minutos sin verme al pelo o… a cualquier otra parte de mi anatomía, con más que un par de signos de interrogación en su frente. Por lo único que destacaba, verdaderamente, era por ser una excelente estudiante en la facultad de filosofía en letras de la Universidad de Konoha, con un espléndido futuro como Literata.

Me sentía satisfecha; no, más que satisfecha; completamente feliz, en cuanto a estudios se refiere. La literatura había sido desde siempre, mi más grande pasión. Había empezado a leer libros desde los 9 años con una atención impresionante. Mis padres me compraban libros cada semana, y no daban crédito al gasto que eso les causaba por una simple e interesante razón: ninguno de estos libros, por más extenso que fuese, duraba la semana completa.

Entonces, en situaciones educativas, mi vida iba excelentemente, pero en cuanto a las personales era bastante complicado, y ya entenderán por qué. Lo pienso contar ahora mismo.

Es este muchacho –y por favor, no se burlen de mí– que de verdad, _de verdad_, me tiene enloquecida completamente. No hay momento en el que no esté recordando sus ojos negros y la curiosidad que me causa esa frialdad y seriedad que refleja su rostro fino, pero varonil. Y confieso que tampoco dejaba de sentirme aturdida por las pocas veces que he podido verle verdaderamente de cerca. Y por lo general, en estas ocasiones, mi inteligencia–supongo– se venía abajo.

Era estudiante de la facultad de psicología, –o eso me parecía, no lo sé– que estaba algo cerca de la mía, y le había visto conversar con algunos compañeros de clase varias veces. Naruto, Neji, Hinata e Ino –mis mejores amigos– habían notado mi interés por él en el mismo instante en que le clavé mis ojos por primera vez –había sido excesivamente evidente– y no estaban dispuestos a detenerse cuando sus propósitos eran avergonzarme frente –o cerca, da lo mismo- de él.

—Ya está volando de nuevo, ¿No es así?—en una pequeña distracción había escuchado la voz de Ino. Incómoda y fingidamente molesta, pero muy sarcástica. Entonces reaccioné.

Recordé que había empezado a divagar en medio de la clase de teoría literaria y que, al parecer, esta sería, probablemente, la quinta vez que debería pedir prestados los apuntes de Hinata. Reaccione verdaderamente tarde, pues la clase había terminado. Suspiré con cansancio y fijé mi mirada en la de mis amigos. Quienes me veían con excesiva atención; como si fuese la profesora en medio de una explicación importantísima para alguna prueba parcial. Me sonrojé y acto reflejo, me levanté frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Tengo un mono en la cara? ¿Por qué me miran así?–Recogí mis libros nerviosa y apresurada. Mi actitud era ridícula, así que todos ellos relajaron su posición y me sonrieron sarcásticamente. Algunos, no todos. Neji simplemente cruzó los brazos y fingió desinterés.

— ¿De nuevo creando cuentos con el Uchiha, eh, frente de marquesina?—Ino movió sus manos como dibujando una nube sobre su cabeza y yo bufé al tiempo en que sentí mi rostro arder con furia. Perfecto.

—Déjame en paz, cerda… es mi problema—tomé mi bolso y caminé saliendo de la clase, con mi grupo pisándome los talones. Qué incómodo. Debería dejar de hacer estas cosas, o en su defecto, aprender a disimular.

—Vamos, Sakura-chan, debes admitirlo. Y también sacártelo un poco de la cabeza. Vas a perder el semestre si sigues así…

—Tú eres el que va a perder el semestre, Naruto. Eres tú el que debería dejar de pensar en _ella_, a ti te afecta más de lo que Sasuke me afecta a mí—solté algo incómoda y cuando me fijé en Naruto, él sonreía nervioso y sonrojado.

—Ya, vale… pero de todas formas debes olvidarlo. — rodé los ojos y luego suspiré, aminorando el paso y relajándome.

—Bueno, tal vez no pierdas este semestre, pero como este tipo de cosas se hagan mas frecuentes, frentona, podrías perder el próximo, y no sería nada agradable retrasar tu graduación. —Miré a Ino como si estuviera exagerando. Ella sólo sonrió y miró al frente. Acto seguido, su sonrisa paso de una dulce a una atrevida. —Y hablando del rey de Roma…

Seguí entonces su mirada y por un segundo perdí el equilibrio.

_¡Ohpordios!_. Allí está él.

_Oh, no_. Se está acercando.

—Muy bien, pequeña emergencia. Hinata, ya sabes…—Hinata simplemente sonrió divertida y se posiciono a mi lado, por precaución, mientras yo no retiraba mi mirada de Sasuke hasta que nos alcanzó. Escuché su voz. Varonil, grave, y alucinante; y deseé escuchar mi nombre siendo pronunciado por él.

—Dobe, necesito un favor. —Habló desinteresadamente, pero sin realmente notar la presencia del resto.

— ¿Y así quieres favores? Saluda, teme—Sasuke solo rodó los ojos. Naruto sonrió mirándome disimuladamente, y yo me sonrojé. — ¿Qué necesitas?

— ¿Podrías prestarme tu libro de filosofía? Necesito hacer un trabajo para Jiraya. Es un poco complicado—Admitió.

— ¿Complicado para ti, Uchiha-san? Cuéntame una de vaqueros—sentí el codazo de Ino y la amplia sonrisa que nos ofrecía al grupo entero. Sasuke nos miró a las tres y yo sonreí disimuladamente para –sin ofender– no parecerme a Hinata cuando Naruto se le acerca de más. Tuve una idea.

— ¿De qué se trata el trabajo? Te podría ayudar…—ofrecí como si nada, y mis amigos me miraron con cierta sorpresa escondida. Neji alzó una ceja y me estudió, buscando algún atisbo de nervios o duda en mí (o eso creo); acto que no pude comprender.

—Es un ensayo extenso. Nada menos que mil cuatrocientas palabras—comentó sin mucho interés hacia mí y sin mirarme. Me sentí un poco mal. —Creo con tu libro estará bien, dobe.

—Te lo daré luego, teme. Nos vemos en los departamentos.

Volví a respirar completamente cuando lo vi darse la vuelta y despedirse de todos con un gesto de la mano. Naruto me sonrió aprobando mi anterior acción e Ino me dio un par de palmadas en el hombre felicitándome. Hinata rió despacio y Neji… bueno, el volvió a su actitud natural.

—Bueno, en consecuencia del arranque de valor de Sakura-chan ¿No les apetece visitar al Ichikaru-ramen?—lo fulminé con la mirada y todos reímos, camino al lugar.

Después de pasar una tarde bastante animada con mis amigos, decidimos volver a los departamentos estudiantiles. Nos dividimos en una esquina y las chicas y yo nos despedimos de Neji y Naruto, que caminaron a su edificio que no quedaba muy lejos.

—Sakura…—escuche la voz suave de Hinata y la miré con una sonrisa, esperando a que continuara— ¿Por qué no te atreves un poco con Uchiha-san? Es decir… me parece que serían una bonita pareja. No deberías portarte tan tímida con él… como…como yo con Naruto-kun.

Su sonrojo fue inmediato, como de costumbre cuando se le mencionaba al aludido. Yo le sonreí también un poco sonrojada.

–Entonces yo me pregunto por qué tú no le das un paso a Naruto. ¿No te parece que es básicamente lo mismo?

—Frentona, la timidez de Hinata es parte de su ser. Tú no eres para nada una chica tímida. No entiendo por qué pierdes el carácter con Sasuke-san. Es decir, Ni si quiera te pasó eso con Kakashi-sensei, ¿Recuerdas? Tuviste las suficientes agallas de meterte con un profesor. No eres ninguna boba.

Me sonrojé en el acto.

— ¡Ino! ¡Eso no es necesario! Además, lo haces sonar como si me hubiera liado con un viejo verde. Kakashi-sempai es sólo unos años mayor que yo y eso ya fue hace tiempo.

—Ino-san tiene razón, de todas formas—comentó Hinata– Es sólo un ejemplo, Sakura-san. Tú no eres tan tímida como yo.

Suspiré.

—No lo sé, chicas. Él es especial, es muy diferente a lo que pasó con Kakashi. Pero no lo entiendo, ni siquiera le conozco bien. Además, no me atrevo porque, ash... ustedes saben cuántas muchachas le persiguen, tal vez no tenga novia actualmente, pero posiblemente guste de alguien. Saben bien que él nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo. —mi vos se apagó con cierta pena. Ino y Hinata se miraron entre ellas y luego a mí con preocupación.

—Pienso que deberías darle más crédito a tus cualidades, Sakura–comentó Ino cuando llegamos a los departamentos. Hinata asintió.

Hinata me dio una sonrisa tratando de animarme y se despidió subiendo a su torre. Ino y yo hicimos lo propio. Torre B, piso 2, departamento 2-C.

Me dediqué a hacer las tareas debidas e Ino me explicó un poco la clase que había perdido por andar en mis ensoñaciones. Conversamos un poco sobre su relación con Shikamaru, un muchacho de la facultad de Ingeniería, que estaba frente a la de psicología, y con quien llevaba una linda, romántica y duradera relación casi desde que la conocí, a la mitad del primer año de la carrera.

Ino era una chica muy guapa y algo codiciada, si se podría decir así. Me refiero a que no era una versión femenina de Sasuke, por supuesto, pero Shikamaru tenía sus oponentes. Llevaba el pelo rubio y largo–también natural- generalmente en una coleta alta (Aunque el pelo suelto le asentaba mucho mejor, según yo; y su novio pensaba lo mismo). Tenía unos preciosos ojos azul zafiro, una piel blanca perfecta y un cuerpo esbelto. Era más alta que yo, posiblemente unos diez centímetros –pero ella decía que yo exageraba– y, aunque era casi tan explosiva como yo, era una excelente novia–inusuales palabras de Shikamaru–, y ni se diga, una irremplazable amiga.

—Oye, marquesina–me llamó de repente, sentada en el sofá mientras leía una revista y yo terminaba un ensayo. Salte mi mirada de la laptop hacia ella– ¿Piensas ir a la librería mañana?

Supe a qué se refería. Me sonrojé y me sonrió divertida. Bufé un momento, y asentí sin más remedio. Últimamente mis amigos habían notado que yo frecuentaba una librería en el centro de la ciudad, y que, –no sé si por coincidencia– era una librería a la que Sasuke solía ir de vez en cuando–bueno, casi siempre que yo iba, él estaba ahí y de alguna forma, esa era la razón por la que iba.

La mayor parte de las veces fingía leer libros de diferentes tipos, cuando en realidad disfrutaba de la compañía lejana del hombre que me robaba el sueño, y volvía a casa de un humor espectacular y una energía insuperable. Otras simplemente aparecía en plan de estudio o paseo, y muchas de esas ocasiones, Sasuke no estaba en el lugar, lo que hacía que pudiera trabajar rápidamente, sin distracciones.

–Pues, si vas, te agradecería que me trajeras un libro, ¿Puedes?–asentí– se llama "El túnel", de Ernesto Sabato. Gracias–me guiñó el ojo y continuó con su lectura. La situación me había distraído tanto que desistí de continuar con el ensayo.

Apagué la computadora y en un momento mi celular sonó. Contesté camino a mi cuarto planeando tomar una ducha rápida antes de irme a dormir –ya era un poco tarde- y no me fijé realmente en quien me llamaba.

— ¿Sí? Sakura al habla.

— ¿Cómo estás?–Paré en seco y alcé una ceja, confundida.

– ¿Kakashi?

–No seas pesada, Sakura. Ya supéralo.

— ¡Oh, Dios! Disculpa, ¿Neji? ¿Qué sucede?—me sorprendí mucho más. No recordaba realmente qué el Hyuuga tuviese mi número y en tal caso, no es como si él y yo realmente habláramos muy seguido.

Hubo un silencio y yo me senté al filo de la cama, esperando su respuesta. Habló después de un rato.

—Quería… saber si estabas bien–parpadeé un par de veces ¿Qué se había tomado? Había sonado algo dudoso, algo que jamás en todo el tiempo que le conozco (si se puede decir que lo conozco) había sucedido.

—Am… lo estoy. ¿Seguro que tú lo estás?

—Esto… ¿Podrías salir un rato? Sé que es tarde. Necesito hablar contigo un momento.

Eso en verdad me sorprendió.

— ¿Estas en las torres?—no escondí mi sorpresa, el hizo un ruido que asumí como una afirmación— ¿Qué haces aquí? Enseguida bajo.

La llamada se corto y yo me levanté enseguida, tomé mi abrigo rojo y salí del cuarto. Ino me miro extrañada por encima de la revista. Parecía no haberse movido desde que entré al cuarto.

—Hyuuga-san está abajo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y eso?

—Ni idea. Dice que quiere hablarme—Noté en los ojos de Ino un destello de preocupación que no entendí en realidad.

— ¿Debería acompañarte?

—Tan sólo es Neji, no pasará nada.

Ino asintió y yo abrí la puerta y antes de salir solté un "ya vuelvo" como asegurando que lo haría en poco tiempo.

Lo primero que noté cuando salí es la bellísima luna llena casi en lo más alto del cielo. Era casi media noche, pero no me preocupa mucho, pues mis clases mañana serían algo tarde en la mañana.

La luna me llenó de inspiración de un momento a otro y tuve la tentación de regresar por mi cuaderno de notas y escribir otro de los varios poemas o pequeños relatos que solía escribir cuando pensaba en Sasuke.

Bajé las escaleras de dos en dos con cierta exasperación. También tenía una necesidad impresionante por dormir, pero cuando llegué a la planta baja, me sobresalté de forma ridícula al encontrar a Neji parado junto a su auto como si nada, a lo lejos.

Caminé hacia donde estaba. Neji era un muchacho bastante callado, pero muy apuesto. Debo admitir que cuando le conocí sentí cierto interés por él, pero él jamás se interesó por mí y todo quedó en nada. En general, me sorprendía bastante que hiciera todo este tipo de cosas ahora. No digo que se relacione, simplemente pues… no va con su forma de ser.

—Disculpa que te haga bajar en este frio y a estas horas. Me era un poco urgente hablarte. – le saludé con un común beso en la mejilla y le sonreí para que se tranquilizara. Es decir, no era para tanto.

—No te preocupes. Dime, ¿Qué sucede?

Sentí que él se tensó un momento y no habló después de unos minutos. Cuando lo hizo, pareció algo forzado.

—Este Uchiha… ¿Es tan especial para ti?—quise abrir la boca por la sorpresa, pero me contuve y luego el sin mirarme, continuó—Es... un poco importante para mí saberlo…

Esto era verdaderamente alucinante.

— ¿Estás bien, Neji? Es que, es raro que me hables con tanta naturalidad, lo siento… no me acostumbro—reí un poco nerviosa.

Él me miró dudoso con esos espectaculares ojos grises.

—Creo que no debí venir...—soltó de repente.

— ¿Qué? Espera, ¿Es en serio?—solté algo frustrada en ese momento. Él me miró con algo que no pude descifrar y acarició mi brazo, luego de ponerse frente a mí.

Me miró de una forma que me hizo sonrojar. Digo, de esas miradas que parecen decirte todo pero que uno en verdad no entiende. Y fue tan intenso que me asusté de alguna forma. Yo no sabía dónde meterme, y Neji me miraba con mucha atención.

Traté de fijarme en sus acciones, y corroborar que estuviera sobrio y que no hubiera consumido algún tipo de substancia extraña–lo cual era lo más importante. Al menos para mí– pero parecía estar más consciente que yo. Esperé un poco más, deseando que todo eso se acabara pronto. Y parece que así fue.

Cerró sus ojos grises y suspiró al mismo tiempo, con una expresión algo frustrada. Soltó mi brazo y sin mirarme, volvió a hablar.

—Lo cierto es que… me tienes algo confundido, Sakura—me cayó como el agua fría, esta vez sí abrí la boca, pero la volví a cerrar de inmediato. — Disculpa que venga hasta aquí y te incomode así, _Cerezo_—Me sonrió a su manera.

_Cerezo_ es un sobrenombre que me habían puesto en la clase. Y en realidad, uno bastante oportuno, debido al color de mi cabello. Mis amigos lo usaban con regularidad, pero casi nunca le escuchaba a Neji llamarme así. Era una muestra de afecto de parte de mis profesores y amigos.

Neji volvió a hablar.

—Uh, yo… lo siento. Creo que es mejor que me vaya... Esto... nos vemos—me dio un beso en la mejilla y yo no pude moverme del lugar. Rodeó su auto sin mirarme y abrió la puerta. Reaccioné al escuchar el auto prenderse y le dediqué una sonrisa mientras me despedía con la mano. Di media vuelta y regresé a la habitación.

Al entrar, Ino insistió en que le cuente que había sucedido, pero tan rápido como llegué, quise dormir. Mi plan inicial de tomar una ducha se pospuso hasta la mañana siguiente, y le prometí a Ino contárselo en cuanto la viera mañana.

Al tocar la almohada, me dormí.

* * *

><p><p>

Muy bien ¿Qué había sido eso? Era completamente ridículo de su parte, salir en la noche hacia los departamentos de las mujeres. Él no sabía en qué departamento esta muchacha de cabello rosado, vivía. Y era más ridículo porque no sabía por qué lo hacía.

_"Patético, Sasuke, verdaderamente patético"_

Estaba bastante molesto. Más que por su impulso de buscarla a altas horas de la noche, por lo que vio al llegar a los departamentos. Se había tomado la molestia de hacer la caminata hasta allá –tampoco es como si fuera tan lejos– y lo primero que vio cuando llegó fue a Neji Hyuuga conversando con la mujer que él buscaba. Eso le sorprendió, realmente le molestó.

–Este Uchiha… ¿Es tan especial para ti?–Eso lo dejó descolocado un segundo, y su mirada pasó de el Hyuuga a la muchacha, que lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos y con un intento de guardar su sorpresa—Es… un poco importante para mí saberlo…

Se sorprendió esperando escuchar algo de ella. ¿De qué Uchiha hablaban? ¿Ella conocería a su hermano mayor, tal vez? ¿Y qué con eso, de todas formas?

Pero al parecer ella se fue por la tangente y evitó la pregunta, lo que no le dejó sólo con la curiosidad a él y seguramente al Hyuuga, sino también con la frustración de no saber qué tenía que ver el –o su hermano–ahí.

La conversación se tornó bastante inentendible. Sasuke vio por primera vez al tal Hyuuga bastante contrariado y exasperado. Y luego estudió la expresión de nerviosismo de la pelirosa y esto le confundió aún más. ¿Ellos dos tenían algo? Esa duda le causo a él una preocupación sin sentido que no supo explicar y, justamente cuando con todo su enojo, se disponía a regresar, lo vio.

La mano de Neji Hyuuga acariciando el brazo de la muchacha; el escalofrío de ella –que no supo decir si fue por sorpresa o por nerviosismo– y la siguiente acción que lo dejó atónito. Entendió que el chico de ojos plateados había tenido la intención de besarla, pero no lo hizo. Y luego estuvo la pequeña frase "Lo cierto es que… me tienes algo confundido, Sakura. Disculpa que venga hasta aquí y te incomode así, _Cerezo"_

Sasuke se quedó en blanco y quiso saltarle al cuello en ese instante. ¿_Cerezo_? La llamó así, ¿De verdad lo hizo? Y fue con un tono cariñoso, lo cual le hizo pensar que tal vez ellos tenían algún tipo de relación. El sentimiento de vacio le incomodó y cuando escucho el carro arrancar, reaccionó. Vio a Sakura despedirse con la mano y una pequeña sonrisa incómoda, pero dulce, y cuando el auto pasó a su lado, pudo ver que Neji lo miraba con cierta sorpresa y molestia a la vez.

Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia y superioridad ante él en ese pequeño segundo. Por lo menos su presencia le había arruinado la noche al Hyuuga, y eso fue suficiente para él.

Dio media vuelta y volvió a paso lento a los dormitorios. Mañana iría a la librería, a trabajar un poco en su trabajo. El libro de Naruto ayudaba, pero había más cosas que él debía buscar y siempre prefirió hacerlo en libros antes que en internet.

Al llegar a los departamentos, supo que su hermano había llegado. Entró al departamento que compartía con él y otro amigo de su hermano. Y con un vaso de agua entró a su cuarto, para finalmente descansar.

* * *

><p><strong>Comenten mucho y bonito<strong>

**Adieu~*  
><strong>


	3. Miradas retadoras

**Hola! Yo sé yo sé! demoro mucho pero estoy sacrificandome en estos instantes. Todo esto en plena semana de Examenes del Bachillerato Internacional.. solo deseo que todo esto acabe prónto y trataré de publicar todos mis fics. lo juro.. o sino me matan!**

**Gracias a los Reviews y a los favs y a las altertas y a todas sus puffufosas formas de hacerme saber que el fic vale la pena :)  
><strong>

**Disfrútenlo :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: ¡Naruto NO me pertenece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dos<strong>

**_Miradas retadoras_  
><strong>

—¿Qué puede decir usted, señorita Haruno, con respecto a la protagonista de esta obra?

Parpadeé un par de veces, y sentí la mirada de todos mis compañeros sobre mí. El sobresalto fue repentino y tartamudeé al sentirme perdida y desorientada y tardé en procesar la consigna de mi profesora, la señorita Isumi Hiwatari.

La profesora estuvo a punto de regañarme por la falta de concentración. Sin embargo, yo reaccioné los microsegundos necesarios antes de que eso sucediera.

—Disculpe, me tomó por sorpresa. Pues… Diría que, Aura en esta novela es presentada como una especie de reflejo de Consuelo. Amabas, como entendemos todos, son el mismo individuo, pero el autor uso a aura para acoplar el pasado y el presente, tratando de hacerlos equivalentes. Es por eso que la presencia de la dualidad entre ambas mujeres es importante, porque muestra a su vez la dualidad entre el general Llorente y Felipe Montero.**(1)**

La ridícula tensión casi trivial existente en el aula se suavizó casi por completo. La señorita Hiwatari sonrió satisfecha, y yo, por mi parte, suspiré aliviada de haber tenido esa pequeña distracción de mis ensoñaciones, suficiente para escuchar la pregunta que la profesora me había hecho. Sin embargo, no me libré de lo que continuó a la felicitación de Isumi, lo cual implica que tampoco me salvé de la ridícula humillación, aquellas normalmente comunes y sin importancia; que de todas formas me incomodó.

—Espero que sus ensoñaciones se deban a algún tipo de análisis literario, o en su defecto, alguna de sus esplendidas obras, señorita Haruno; caso contrario debería empezar a preocuparme, y usted también. En fin, eso es todo por hoy. No olviden sus ensayos para la próxima clase.

En ese momento pude sentir que el carmín que mis mejillas habían tomado cuando la profesora me había regañado, empezaba a disminuir, y escuché unas risas disimuladas a mi espalda, las cuales supe inmediatamente que pertenecían a mis –siempre confiables y nada insoportables–compañeros y amigos. Mi yo interno maldijo mis problemas de concentración y a mi inoportuna e imprudente necesidad de crear ridiculeces (que nunca serían posibles) con mi adorado desconocido –sí, _adorado desconocido_. Era el pequeño sobrenombre "de cariño" que le había puesto, para explicar mi lamentable situación. Siempre me sentía ridícula, estaba realmente enamorada de alguien que en realidad no entendía ni conocía, no más allá de lo que mis ojos veían en la librería y de lo que mi retorcida–sí, retorcida al menos, para mí– imaginación creaba sobre él.

Mis amigos ya estaban pisándome los talones, nuevamente, cuando puse un pie fuera del aula. Y junto a ello, me embargó el sentimiento de ser custodiada por ellos, quienes se burlaban constantemente de mi enamoramiento con Sasuke Uchiha.

Como ya era costumbre, alguien tenía que lanzar el primer comentario. ¿Qué mejor que Yamanaka Ino para ello?

—Te salvaste por un soplo, frentona… apuesto a que si Sasuke Uchiha estuviera cursando nuestra carrera y en la misma aula que nosotros, el comentario de la señorita Isumi te habría causado un infarto… por lo menos hubieses cogido mucho más color que esta vez. Posiblemente te podrías estar viendo guapa, eh!—La fulminé con la mirada y ella soltó una carcajada junto al resto del grupo. Noté que Neji había puesto los ojos en blanco al caso hipotético expuesto por Ino

—Deja de ser metiche, cerda. Tienes a tu novio, no fastidies al resto con sus problemas amorosos. Además, no eres tan gloriosa como expones.

Ino se ofendió. Yo me reí con ganas. _Touché_

—Tu eres la fea aquí, yo no, por obvias razones—soltó contraatacando.—Como supongo que vas detrás de tu amorcito, quiero decir, a tu librería, te recuerdo el libro que te pedí.

Puse los ojos en blanco y asentí, evitando gritarle alguna otra grosería. El hecho de que tuviera variedad de pretendientes no le daba derecho a burlarse de su mala suerte. Suspiró en cuanto llegó a su auto.

No era nada extraordinario (al menos no para mí); solo un automóvil, un Pugeot 206 de hace dos años de color negro que a mí me parecía el auto más práctico del mundo. En realidad no sentía que necesitara algo más que eso. Mis padres habían querido hacer un gran esfuerzo y comprarme un carro más lujoso que el que tengo ahora, pero les había asegurado que no era necesario, que lo importante es que pueda movilizarme, no ostentar dinero de más, lo cual era peligroso.

No soy una muchacha de una familia excesivamente adinerada, –a diferencia de mis compañeros–pero siempre estuve bien acomodada y aunque fue difícil para mí aplicar a la Universidad de Konoha, lo había logrado como una de las notas más altas, obteniendo un buen porcentaje de beca que me permitía mantenerme estudiando en una universidad privada y de tanto prestigio, es por eso que siempre me esforzaba para tener las mejores notas y así no perder mi beca por ninguna circunstancia.

Sin embargo, este asunto del amor me estaba distrayendo lo suficiente como para que mi rendimiento cayera. Tanto mis compañeros como yo misma estábamos preocupados por el asunto, pero habían situaciones que yo ya no podía controlar de mi misma.

Como por ejemplo, frecuentar esa librería.

Después de buscar un espacio en donde estacionar el auto y suspirar buscando valor para entrar a la librería, decidí entrar y fue casi tan normal como todos los días.

La muchacha de cabello castaño que solia estar atendiendo me sonrió en forma de saludo y yo le devolví el gesto. Y como era casi común, el lugar estaba en un silencio especial, casi total si no fuera por el casi inaudible sonido de una canción en los parlantes del local.

Sasuke se sentaba, junto a una pila de libros, en la quinta mesa a la derecha de la puerta de entrada.

Mi corazón se detuvo durante un microsegundo, y caminé.

Busqué primeramente el libro que tanto quería Ino y le di una ojeada, ppues parecía una lectura breve —lodo esto, simulando que era una visita completamente normal a una biblioteca completamente común.

Pero ese era el asunto. Nada ahí era común. No cuando Sasuke estaba ahí. No para mí.

Tome un libro al azar de aquellos que consideré interesantes en el estante de los más destacados, para simular que la acción era algo de lo más típico y normal del mundo y me senté dos mesas mas allá de la de Sasuke.

Y noté su turbación por un segundo.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver –o tal vez, imaginar– que Sasuke fijaba su mirada un par de minutos, parpadeaba, como despertando de un trance, suspiraba y continuaba, según había logrado ver, su tan mencionado e importante trabajo de filosofía.

Cerré mis ojos y suspiré, después de tragarme una pequeña risa. Se veía realmente frustrado con el asunto. Y fue cuando tuve una idea de la que realmente no me sentía segura de tener el valor suficiente.

¿Y si me orecía a ayudarle?

No sonaba tan mal y traté de convencerme a mí misma que sería de lo más común, pero había otra cosa que me tenía realmente preocupada, además del gran hecho de cómo ofrecerle una mano en algo de ese tipo. Tampoco es que yo me sintiera toda una genio en filosofía, ¿no? Pero en realidad me sentí avergonzada –y eso se notó con el innecesario rubor color carmín que tomaron mis mejillas– por otro punto.

¿Con qué excusa me levanto de mi lugar, camino dos mesas y me acerco a la suya para hacerle saber que estoy dispuesta a ayudarle?

_"Oh, pues solo noté que estabas muy nervioso y frustrado y pensé que podría ser útil" _¿Obra benéfica?

Suspiré. No podía ser tan malo.

Entonces recordé a Ino y su tan común frase: "si no lo intentas, no sabrás nunca si valió la pena"

_Tal vez debería ser más segura de mi misma._ Pensé. Fue entonces que después de fingir concentración en mi lectura, suspiré aparentando cansancio. Vi los ojos de Sasuke fijarse en mí unos segundos. Algo que no había hecho antes. Pero lo más interesante fue, cómo noté esa atención.

Mi mirada se fijó en su persona exactamente en el mismo segundo en que la suya se fijaba en mí. Me sonrojé con fuerza y repetí la frase de Ino en la cabeza. Me levanté de la silla, lo que causó que Sasuke pusiera atención al súbito movimiento en el silencio limpio de la librería.

Caminé lentamente hacia él, y él –al parecer– pensó que iría hacia otro lugar de la librería, con lo cual siguió con su trabajo como si nada sucediera.

Y cuando estaba cerca de su mesa, la puerta de la librería se abrió, chocando con las campanas que se encontraban sobre ella, creando un sonido de aviso a los encargados del local.

Pero no fue esa la razón por la que me detuve a medio camino, ni fue la razón por la que mi rostro mostró confusión a una acción tan simple.

Fue la figura de Neji Hyuuga, quien me miraba de una forma que solo podría interrogarme después, pues no supe interpretar.

—Sakura, sabía que te encontraría aquí–su voz sonó tan extraña para mí

Aquel que participaba como uno de mis amigos y compañeros de aula dentro de esta historia –mí historia–, se acercó hacia mí. Posó un beso en mi mejilla en un casual saludo –aun en mi inexplicable conmoción– e hizo que en mi casi nulo control de mi misma, regresara a la mesa en la que me encontraba, respondiendo a las preguntas que realmente no recuerdo ahora sobre el libro que tenía a medió abrir en mí mano.

Sin embargo, minutos después, recobré mis neuronas.

—Por cierto–dijo, un rato después de haber entablado una conversación (nunca antes visto, en el gran Hyuuga, asi fuese sobre un libro)– ¿Tienes ya pareja para el trabajo de análisis?

Recordé el proyecto anunciado días antes. Oh, demonios.

–¡Oh, cielos! No, no tengo con quien hacerlo. Hay que presentarlo el martes, ¿No es así? ¡Cómo se me olvidó!

Neji sonrió un segundo. Una de esas sonrisas que no parecían sonrisas sino… ¿Nada?

—Podemos trabajarlo juntos. No puede ser tan complicado ¿No?

Asentí aceptando la propuesta, después de todo, buscar a alguien a estas alturas para hacer la tarea a tiempo hubiera sido una locura.

Y fue cuando noté el brillo de sus ojos mientras me sonreía de una extraña forma –casi nunca vista mientras estábamos con el resto de mis amigos.– al haber aceptado trabajar con él. Y mientras se levantaba me ofreció una taza de café en la panadería frente a la librería.

Todo fue ridículamente extraño, pero algo en especial captó mi atención.

No estoy segura si mi cabeza me jugó una broma, pero antes de que ambos saliéramos del lugar –no sin antes indicar que me llevaba el libro de Ino y dejaba el que había tomado para "leer"– Sasuke cruzó con Neji una mirada retadora antes de fijarse en mí sin saber realmente cómo reaccionar, y continuar con su trabajo mientras Neji abría la puerta.

_¿Qué ha sido todo esto?_ Suspiré

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Pequeña intertextualidad. Usé de referencia al libro "Aura" de Carlos Fuentes. a quien no lo ha leído, se los recomiendo.<strong>

**Lo mismo con el libro "El túnel"  
><strong>

**Comenten mucho y bonito**

**Adieu~*  
><strong>


	4. Proximidad

**Bien, volví. Y no tengo excusa en lo absoluto, asi que lo unico que haré es dejar este capitulo por aquí.**

**Espero que les guste, de verdad les adoro a todos! Les ruego no se olviden de comentar! Me encantaría saber que piensan de esta historia !**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertence. Solo esta historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tres<strong>

**Proximidad**

El reloj marcó las 22:30 mientras yo estiraba mis piernas entumecidas por mantenerme en esa posición durante varios minutos. Bostecé un segundo, mientras él regresaba de su pequeña cocina con dos tazas de té y un poco de dulces. Me sonrió un poco, burlándose y luego comentó.

—¿Con sueño tan temprano? Tranquila, falta poco, Cerezo.

Neji dejó la bandeja en la pequeña mesa del desayunador de la cocina y me dedicó una mirada arrogante y una fría sonrisa que para todos en nuestro grupo era la máxima señal de afecto departe suya. Le saqué la lengua juguetona y con un puchero infantil respondí, fingiendo molestia.

—No es sueño. Me tiene cansada el asunto, es todo. Y si vamos por esas, tú también estás agotado, así que no digas nada.

Como me esperaba no respondió y se sentó nuevamente a mi lado, tomando su laptop y continuando su parte del análisis. Yo imité su acción y su pequeña sala se volvió a inundar de un silencio que no sabría decir si era incómodo o no.

Neji se había estado portando muy diferente desde la noche que fue a verme en las torres de mujeres de la universidad. Parecía estar más atento a lo que hacía o decía, e incluso solía ser un poco más amable. Seguía sin conversar demasiado, de todas formas; pero de —prácticamente—no recibir ni un reconocimiento por las mañanas en las clases, a recibir un leve "buenos días" era mucho.

Bueno, comprendo que de repente se pregunten ¿Pero no se supone que están en el mismo grupo de amigos? Neji no es así—o era, lo que sea– sólo conmigo. No es que se la pase apartado y callado. Neji es una persona misteriosa para todos en la facultad, solo nosotros conocemos un poco de él —o lo que Neji permitía mostrar de él, de todas formas. A diferencia de su prima Hinata quien es bastante tímida, Neji es simplemente un poco introvertido. Él es de ese tipo de personas que prefiere escuchar antes que crear conversaciones largas y extensas, a menos que sea necesario o interesante.

—Sakura…

Susurró mi nombre como una introducción. Como si estuviera alzando la batuta justo antes de empezar a guiar la orquesta. Su voz ronca y varonil me desconcertó un segundo por la seriedad que reflejaba y me sentí fuera de lugar por alguna razón. Sentí como si supiera cuales serían sus próximas palabras. Sin embargo, asentí y solté un leve sonido, anunciándole que lo estaba escuchando.

Pero pareció no haberlo escuchado, o tal vez se distrajo midiendo sus palabras. Debido a esto, se mantuvo en silencio dubitativo durante unos largos minutos, mientras yo concluía mi parte del proyecto.

Noté que iba a hablar finalmente, así que detuve mi continuo tecleo y le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa alentadora.

—Sobre lo que te quería decir la otra noche…—comenzó y lo miré con curiosidad ¿Por qué dudaba tanto? Neji no era el tipo de persona que no estaba seguro de lo que iba –o no iba– a decir.

Pero justo cuando él iba a continuar pudimos escuchar el timbre de mi teléfono celular. Neji frunció el ceño, mostrándose incomodo por la interrupción. Pero no dijo nada más, mientras yo contestaba el celular.

De repente escuche los gritos desenfrenados tan comunes de mi queridísima mejor amiga, qien como siempre parecía adorar hacer de todos los momentos una novela dramática. Incluso Neji me miró un segundo, reconoció la voz, y continuó con lo suyo.

—Sakura, ¿Estás bien? Está un poco tarde, ¿No? Yo sé que Neji está como quiere de bueno, pero ¡No se te ocurra andar revolcándote con Neji, frentona! Y bueno, si lo haces de todas formas, cuéntame que tal—

—Maldición, Ino. ¿Por qué no vienes y se lo preguntas tu misma? Te ha escuchado todo, imprudente.—Los comentarios de Ino lograron que me sonrojara. Neji me miró y me soló una sonrisa sugerente antes de decir en voz lo sufrientemente alta como para que Ino escuche.

—Todavía hay espacio, si quieres.

Le tiré una mirada indignada y admití en mis adentros que me sorprendió a sobremanera, pues en lo callado que era, pocas eran las veces en las que se atrevía a lanzar un comentario como esos. En respuesta a mi mirada, el alzó una ceja y se levantó, recogiendo sus cosas.

—Acabamos de terminar el trabajo. Tú deberías terminarlo también, ¿O ya lo tienes?—Sakura suspiro después de recuperarse de la vergüenza.

—Sí, sí, sí —dijo Ino apresuradamente y con hastío.– Me falta editarlo y en eso estoy. Te espero aquí, Saku. Ya quiero dormir así que muévete.

La llamada se cortó.

Afortunadamente, después de haber llegado a casa pasada la media noche–Neji insistió en que deberíamos celebrar el haber logrado terminar el trabajo, y aunque yo había insistido que aun debíamos presentarlo; finalmente acepte el sake que me ofrecía, con la condición de que fuera solo un brindis–, y haber dormido alrededor de cuatro horas, Neji y yo tuvimos una de las mejores notas de la clase el día siguiente, como era costumbre.

Si, podría decirse que estaba presumiendo.

Hoy resulto ser un día excepcionalmente caluroso, por lo cual había optado por un vestido blanco sencillo, con un pequeño chaleco verde de randa y unas zapatillas a juego. A pesar de haberme tirado la ropa menos calurosa que tenía entre mis cosas esta mañana, sentía que podría fácilmente ahogarme de camino a las residencias, así que decidí que en vez de regresar al apartamento y hacer absolutamente nada más que intentar dormir–es decir, ya estaba despierta, y no importa cuán cansada pareciera estar_, no había forma_ en que yo tomara una siesta–, daría una vuelta por aquél lugar especial que no había visitado los últimos días gracias al estúpido proyecto.

De todas formas, tenía tiempo suficiente como para frecuentar la librería antes de entrar a mi clase de poesía, la cual no me emocionaba mucho hoy. Había pensado seriamente en saltar el resto de las clases después de haber obtenido la nota del proyecto, pero soy demasiado responsable como para faltar a clases.

Así que, después de parar en un pequeño puesto de helados, devorar el congelado dulce y entrar a mi auto, me dirigí hacia el amor de mi vida. La librería, _claro_.

_Claaaro._

O bueno, al amor de mi vida, al cual, por su puesto, vería en la misma mesa de la librería; tal vez con su laptop o un libro; y quizás me llenaría de coraje lo suficiente como para acercarme a él, a lo cual, después de que no pudiera con tanta presión y nervios, decidiría de último momento en olvidar mi coraje y sentarme en otra mesa, o buscar por alguna otra novela.

Aparque el auto frente a la librería y felicité mi buena suerte. Ya en la puerta, suspiré antes de entrar.

Y ahí estaba él. Quien ni se molestó en alzar la mirada hacia mí.

_Oh, que no te sorprenda, Sakura._

Después de merodear las mismas estanterías distraídamente, decidí cambiar un poco mi lectura habitual y me acercó al área de psicología y al no encontrar nada con lo que pudiera sentirme cómoda leyendo, pensé en volver a los más vendidos, y luego divisé por la esquina de mi ojo –como un flash– un título posiblemente interesante.

"Psicología social" ponía en letras grandes. Tomé el libro por pura suerte, y luego debajo del título, leí "Guía práctica para la comprensión de la interacción interpersonal". fruncí el ceño por un momento, abri el libro –no muy grande ni grueso– y el título del capítulo que me sonrió en el rostro atrajo aún más mi atención.

"Psicología de la atracción, el amor y el sexo"

No pude evitar sonrojarme y mirar a mí alrededor para estar segura de que nadie me estuviera viendo. Me sentí ridícula después de un momento. No es como si alguien me atrapara en el área erótica tampoco, ¿No?

Tomé el libro en mis manos y me apresuré, distraídamente a tomar asiento en la mesa más cercana que encontré, ya acomodada en mi asiento, abrí el libro en donde lo había dejado.

Mis ojos se movieron rápidamente entre las líneas, tratando de encontrar un sentido a todas las palabras en un solo segundo. Después de haber leído rápidamente y haber obviado algunos cuantos párrafos, finalmente encontré algo que –según mi criterio– era importante.

"Se puede decir entonces, que en las leyes de la atracción existen cuatro aspectos a tomar en cuenta: El Atractivo Físico, la Proximidad, la Semejanza y finalmente, Reciprocidad"

No podría creer que estuviera metiendo mis narices en un libro como este. No es que tuviese nada de malo, pero no era mi lectura común de ocio, además de leer con excesivo interés este libro. _Como si fuese a resolver mis problemas_, pensé resoplando.

Volví a prestar atención al libro.

_"La atracción física está limitada a cuán atractivo es un individuo, según el criterio de otro."_

Bien, este libro no está ayudando. Había cosas demasiado obvias aquí.

Después de algunas líneas elaboradas, quise ahogarme en mi propia respiración, tratando de no reír sarcasticamente.

_"(…)Esto nos lleva entonces a concluir que, es posible que los individuos con el mismo atractivo físico busquen más a una pareja con características físicas similares a ellos."_

Fruncí el ceño confundida. Entonces, lo que decía básicamente es que, en nuestra vulgar escala de "que tan atractiva es una persona del 1 al 10", los '6' siempre se sentirían atraídos por otro '6'. Genial. Si Sasuke era un 10, entonces nunca iba a salir con una mujer como yo, porque yo definitivamente no llegaba ni a un 7.

_Bien, ignoremos por completo ese pensamiento, Sakura, antes de que te deprimas._

Seguí leyendo sin mucho interés y con poca esperanza. ¿Por qué había escogido este libro? Oh sí, porque alguna vocecita me dijo que iba a ser una buena idea para entender como acercarme a Sasuke. Sacudí la cabeza, pensando en lo tonta que puedo ser. Sin embargo, pensé, siempre es bueno aprender algo fuera de tu rama, así que continué leyendo, esperando encontrar algo más sobre el resto de aspectos que libro exponía. Llegue finalmente al segundo aspecto, y exhalé exasperada. Finalmente, otro tema.

_"En cuanto a la proximidad, es un tema que se puede resumir fácilmente en que tan cercano es un individuo para otro. Esto es, que mientras más cerca este una persona de otra, existen más probabilidades de que entre estos dos individuos se pueda concretar algún tipo de relación, sea esta de amistad, interés amoroso, profesional, entre otros."_

Sonreí un poco. Esto si estaba ayudando, a pesar de que me sentía un poco tonta, pues era algo completamente evidente, pero como yo soy Sakura Haruno y normalmente pierdo la concentración en las cosas muy fácilmente, decidí que tenía una excusa para mí misma en cuanto por qué había ignorado esto antes.

Rodé los ojos y suspiré exasperada. Continué leyendo, y dado que la Semejanza tenía mucho que ver con la atracción física, simplemente omití todo eso. Podría estar interesante y todo, pero tampoco podría decir que ahora estaba convencida de que debería estudiar esto a fondo.

Cuando estaba a medio leer sobre la reciprocidad –mi dedo índice siguiendo línea por línea, para no perder el hilo de las ideas– sentí que alguien tocaba mi hombro, y debido a la profunda concentración, me sobresalté y alcé la mirada hacía la persona que demandaba mi atención en ese momento.

_'la atracción es correspondida, debido a que los individuos, generalmente, se tienden a sentirse cómodos alrededor de otros individuos que también los aceptan; lo cual podría conllevar a varios tipos de afección, entre ellos el amor romántico, el cual incluye el amor apasionado y el amor compasivo.'_

—¿Qué haces leyendo eso?—Mi corazón pareció olvidar que debía seguir latiendo por un pequeño segundo y me quede perpleja en mi puesto.

Después de mirar rápidamente a mis alrededores, no te que me había sentado justamente en la mesa junto a la de él, y ahora tenía –a nada más y nada menos que– a Sasuke Uchiha a mi lado, sus ojos negros mirándome con poco interés por un momento y luego viajando al libro en mis manos, mi dedo aun en la última línea que había leído.

—¡Oh, por _Kami_, Sasuke-kun, me _asustaste_!—Respondí, mientras trataba de esconder de su vista el libro.

—No me has respondido.—Sus ojos negros me intimidaron por un segundo.

—Pura curiosidad, ¿Qué no puedo ser autodidacta en otras áreas que no sea la literatura?

Le escuché bufar mientras cerraba los ojos y sacudía la cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa socarrona en sus labios finos, como si tratara de expresar que no tengo remedio. Me sonrojé de rabia y vergüenza, pero no hice más que evitar su mirada.

—No estoy muy seguro de que en realidad entiendas algo sobre Psicología social. Sobre psicología en general realmente.—dijo él. Sakura le miró sonrojada y ofendida.

—No estudio psicología como tú, pero tampoco soy una tonta.—dije, cruzándome de brazos en mi puesto—además, no puedes presumirme nada, tu tampoco eres un psicólogo aún.

El sólo alzó una ceja, divertido.

—Pues podría explicártelo, si tanto quieres aprender.

Mi corazón latía a mil por segundo. Sasuke mantenía esa sonrisa socarrona y el aire de superioridad, mientras que lo único que yo podía hacer era sentirme cada vez más pequeña en la silla.

¿Cómo no me fijé que Sasuke iba a estar viendo fácilmente lo que estaba haciendo?

Y luego, después de haber entendido de repente todo lo que había acabado de leer, me di cuenta de lo que Sasuke me había dicho.

_"Podría explicártelo, si tanto quieres aprender."_

Estoy soñando. Estoy segura de que esto NO me está sucediendo. ¿Sasuke quiere… aproximarse a mí?

—Yo… no creo que sea necesario que pierdas tu tiempo de todas formas… Sasuke-kun—Respondí en un susurro que él pudo escuchar perfectamente, desviando mi mirada de la suya.

Aparentemente cansado de estar parado –o eso quiero pensar– vi que tomaba todos sus cuadernos de la mesa contigua y los mudaba a la mía, tomaba la silla junto a la mía, y se sentaba a mi lado, tomando el libro de mis manos y abriéndolo nuevamente a la página que me había visto leer.

Me sonrojé furiosamente y sentí la urgencia de levantarme y desaparecer.

—¡Nonononono! Quiero decir… está bien. Uhm, pero tendrá que ser en otro momento porque yo… eh, estoy algo tarde a llegar a mis clases—tomé todos mis cuadernos rápidamente, junto con mi cartera, completamente nerviosa.—Muchas gracias de todas formas, Sasuke-kun. Nos vemos.

Y salí rápidamente de la librería.

Llegué a mi auto y rebusque entre mis cosas las llaves del coche, para poder simplemente escapar de allí. Pero no las encontré, y me di cuenta que seguramente en mi intento desesperado por salir de la librería, pude haberlas botado.

—Oh, demonios. No puede ponerse peor.—dije en voz alta, tratando de pensar en cómo regresar a la librería sin llamar mucho la atención.

Cuando estaba volteándome para volver, me choqué con un torso fuerte y formado, y me sobresalté. Alcé nuevamente la mirada, y me encontré con esos ojos negros frente a mí.

No creo que el color de mi cabello pudiera competir con el de mis mejillas en ese momento.

Al destino _le encanta_ contradecirme.

—Las has dejado en la mesa, _Cerezo_.—Dijo, tomando mi mano y depositando el llavero, después de darse la vuelta y volver a entrar al establecimiento.

Me quedé perpleja allí, por ese minuto, hasta que sonreí, entré al auto y me marché.

_'El amor apasionado se puede definir rápidamente con una palabra: Lujuria. Podría decirse que son sinónimos. En el encontramos el deseo sexual, la ternura y las emociones intensas._

_El amor compasivo, en cambio, es completamente distinto. Éste envuelve compromiso e intimidad, características que forman parte de una relación amorosa. Sin embargo, habría que tomar en cuenta que no todas las relaciones son perfectas, a pesar de tener ambas características del amor compasivo.'_


End file.
